When Draco met Ron
by ede-insnity
Summary: My first attempt at a slash fic, I hope you enjoy! It's about Ron and Draco..and..well..R&R please -


The book was pretty thick, and Ron just rolled his eyes as he looked at its torn cover. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. "I remember it like it was yesterday..not all those years ago.." He looked down. "Did I ever tell you the whole story"  
"No..go on.."

The Christmas holidays were approaching, and it was becoming quite obvious as the state of the Great Hall on the morning of December 19th was mass chaos. All four houses were talking in what seemed to be their loudest 'indoor' voices possible, and for some reason there were sparkling flowers circulating the Hall.  
Ron had just bitten into a piece of toast when one of these aforementioned flowers came hurtling past his face and pegged off his toast as it did so. "HEY!" He yelled as his toast went flying onto the floor between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Harry and Hermione giggled, and Harry almost choked.  
"Sorry, mate. But it was funny." Harry said, once he regained composure.  
Ron sighed and picked up a pastry just as the twins came sauntering over. "Enjoy that one, ickle Ronnie?" Fred asked, as a sparkling flower came to rest on his shoulder. "They're our newest creation, Rosita Esparks." He grinned. George was holding a handful of the flowers.  
"Er, right." Ron stood up. "I have some work to finish up.." The twins gasped. "WORK?" Yelled George. "It's Saturday"  
Ron shrugged. "Oh well. I, er, want to get a head start." He pushed by them and started to walk out of the Great Hall. While putting his books away, Ron smacked into someone. "Hey! Watch out, Weasley," came a sharp, cold voice. Ron looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
"Malfoy." He rolled his eyes. "Should have felt the veil of evil when I hit you." Draco sneered, but they were both pushed aside as someone came running into the Hall. Both Ron and Draco turned back to see Seamus Finnigan running up to the teachers table. What made this weird, was the fact that he was wearing a kilt. A kilt, you might ask. A kilt, I would say, is not a bad thing. However, Seamus was wearing it in the traditional sense.  
Whispers filled the Hall, and it soon erupted into laughter.  
Ron widened his eyes. "Did you just"  
Draco nodded, "Yeah." They looked at each other. "Bit blustery in here, isn't it?" Ron gulped and cleared his throat.  
"Er. Yeah. Bye." Ron scampered off, leaving Draco standing there by himself and witnessing the mass interruption that Seamus's entrance had made.

Later that day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were studying down on the first floor, next to a statue of Sir Mergen Weedle. Hermione was deep in her Arithmancy book, while Harry and Ron were studying a star chart that Firenze had told the students to fill in.  
"Well, the star of Oblivion is near Pluto...but you have it here near Neptune." Harry said, as he tried to fix Ron's mistake. "Oy, Ron. What's gotten into you? Holiday isn't until Monday." Ron snapped back to reality. "What? Oh. Nothing, Harry. My mind is just wandering is all." He picked up is quill again and started to make notes on the chart.  
About two hours later, the trio decided to call it quits and go to the Great Hall early for dinner. As Harry and Hermione walked briskly ahead, Ron chose instead to walk much slower and look around as he did so. The Hall was decorated beautifully for the Holidays, with glass icicles hanging on the walls and the traditional Christmas trees lining each side.  
"Hey Ron! Going to join us anytime soon?" Hermione called, as she waved him over. He quickly went over to them and sat down next to Harry. Students were beginning to come in quicker now, and the House tables were filling up. Soon enough, the entire Hall was full and Dumbledore stood up at the Teacher's Table.  
"Ahem." he cleared his throat. "I have one announcement to make before we have what I hope to be a most splendid dinner." He held his hands up and smiled. "I must warn anyone who is staying here over the vacation, to please stay away from the lake, as the Giant Squid has let me know he will be having family over for the Holidays. That is all"  
"Always said he was a bit off...didn't we, Fred?" George mumbled. Ron turned to his brothers. "So, are you guys staying here then?" He grabbed a chicken leg from the platter in front of him.  
"Of course we are, mate." Fred replied. "Wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world." He looked dreamy.  
"What opportunity?" piped up Harry. "Something else going on here for the Holidays"  
George and Fred shared a smile.  
"Malfoy is staying here this year." George said, "And since such an opportunity has come before us"  
"...we must do something about it. How could one leave such an excellent opportunity open?" Fred finished. He nodded to Ron and turned back to George and Lee, who were mumbling something about 'Owl Mints.' Ron felt that he didn't want to know what these were, so he took back to eating.  
Next to him was Harry, who was practically laying on Hermione.  
'Gees.' Ron thought. 'Ever since they started going out, I've hardly been a dot in their minds...' He stared downcast at his plate and, unbeknowst to him, neglected to respond to Neville, who was chattering on about some plant. 'Ever since then I've felt so alone..' "Excuse me." Ron stood up. "I, er, have to use the bathroom." As he turned, he saw that Draco was sitting directly behind him, in between his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle. Ron stepped out of the Hall and went up one floor to the Prefects bathroom, as he didn't want to be disturbed while he sorted out his thoughts, and there were not that many prefects in Hogwarts. "Gardenia Lilly." He muttered, and was granted access. Making his way across the vast room, he came to sit upon a plush bench situated in front of the sinks. Ron looked up into the mirrow and saw that his eyes had turned red. He had been crying without realizing it.  
"What, are Harry and Hermione surgically attached!" He yelled into his reflection. "Sounds painful." His reflecton replied matter-of-factly.  
He put his arms up on the sink and lay his face on them, silently crying. "I feel so..alone." His mop of red hair was splayed all over his face, obscuring his vision. Then, he heard the slightest of sounds, as if a door was being opened. Ignoring it, and assuming it was his imagination, he still sat there, the tears had streamed all down his face and onto his sleeves. As he sat there, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"AHH!" He yelped at shot up. Peering into the mirror showed him that Draco was standing right behind him. "What..are.." He wiped tears from his face with his damp sleeve. "..you doing here?" His eyes burned from crying. He turned around to face Malfoy.  
Draco's eyes, always so cold and sharp, seemed to hold extreme sadness. "I saw you leave and wondered why. You looked very...sad"  
"What do you care about my sadness? I am NOT sad!" He yelled, although he knew his appearance would never back that claim up. "Go...go away. I'd rather be alone right now"  
Draco's shoulders sagged, as if he let go of a heavy thought. "No. Tell me. I can't be wrong, and neither can those tears..." He took Rons arm and sat him back down. "You're obviously going through something terrible, and maybe I can help you work it out.." He sat next to Ron, who had given way to more tears and was trying, unsuccessfully, to wipe those away as well.  
"Well..I.." He looked off at the painting of the mermaid. "It's Harry. And Hermione" He spattered. Thoughts were racing through his mind. 'Draco Malfoy is asking me about my emotions? Why on earth would he care about me...' Draco nodded ever so slightly. His pale blond hair fell over his eyes and he swept a thin hand up to push the hair aside. "Yes..Harry and Hermione. They have become quite an item lately, haven't they?" Ron noticed that Draco's hand, the one that had held onto his arm, was now rested on the bench about a centimeter from his own.  
"Yes. And..it..it leaves me out. It's as if I haven't got any friends anymore. Like they hardly know I exist. I mean, Harry is still my best friend, but the only time I get to see him is when we study. Otherwise, Hermione is always hanging off of him"  
"You feel alone. Harry has Hermione, Your brothers are best friends, Neville, Seamus, and Dean are a trio of buddies. But where you were once part of the 'dream team, ' that position now ceases to be"  
Ron looked at Draco. 'How could he know that's exactly how I feel? That my place is gone. Not taken up by someone else, but totally wiped out., ' he thought. "You're...you're right." Draco stood up for a moment and pulled a few tissues from the box on the counter. He sat back down and looked at Ron. "It was obvious that they weren't being as friendly to you...that's what happens when friends date each other. It's how I felt when Milicent and Goyle went out..and when Pansy asked Crabbe instead of me. I felt hollow and alone. I still do.." He wiped the streaming tears from Ron's face with the tissue. Ron shook and moved back at this. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.." He threw the damp tissues away. "There. You look much more handsome when there aren't streaky tears leaking from your eyes.." Biting his lip, Ron said, "Thank you.." He looked into Dracos eyes and shifted his weight to his right side. His flop of hair went cascading across his eyes. Draco moved the hand he had on the bench over Rons. Both gave a slight shudder. Ron pushed his hair aside and then grabbed Dracos other hand. "You understand me.. No one ever has. I've always been in the shadow of the famous Harry Potter. I was always the sidekick...the lesser.." Draco nodded and realeased one of his hands from Rons. His fingers graced the side of Rons face gently, then he moved them to his hair, running his hand through it. "I never thought you were the lesser..." His hand finally rested at the base of Rons neck, making him give another involuntary shiver.  
Ron moved closer until his side was pressed against Dracos side. Both boys kept their eyes on each other, and Ron put his other hand on Dracos collarbone. He ran his hand from the collarbone to chest, still going further down. Finally, his hand was rested on Dracos thigh. Ron could feel Draco shudder and take in a sharp breath. The moment was extremely tense, as neither of them knew where to go from here. Draco finally pulled Ron close to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Draco could feel Ron tense up at this, and immediately parted from him.  
"Sorry..I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to...offend you.." Draco said, lightening his grip on Rons neck.  
"No, you didn't..I just.." Ron stood up for a moment and put his right leg over the bench, straddling it. "It was nothing you did.." He rested both of his hands on Dracos chest, and Draco followed suit, bringing his left leg over the bench.  
"Oh..good." They leaned closer again and locked into a passionate, deep kiss. Draco pulled Ron practically onto him, and held him in a tight embrace. Ron moved his hands up and clasped them together behind Dracos neck.  
Draco pulled away then, and rested his head on Rons shoulder. Ron unclasped his hands and ran his fingers through Dracos pale hair. He laughed lightly and turned Dracos face to the mirror. Draco joined in the laughter, as his hair was all fluffy. He turned back to Ron and started pulling at his robes.  
"Wait..Draco.." Ron started, as Draco pulled the robes from Rons shoulders. "We can't..do anything..right here.." He liked the way Dracos hands felt on him, so gentle, caring. He hadn't remembered ever feeling that way about anyone. No one had ever given him such shivers as Draco Malfoy did.  
Draco stopped. "I..guess you're right.." He looked abashed. "Sorry. I forgot it was a public place..." He wiggled a suggestive eyebrow.  
"No..I mean..right here." Ron motioned to the bench. "We can't do anything right here." His eyes flickered to the pool-sized bathtub. "Perhaps...a bath?" But just then, they heard the stampede of feet outside the door. "Oh no! Dinner is over..!"Draco leaped up off the bench. Ron squeaked and pulled his robes back on. They peered out the door and waited until the last person, Luna Lovegood, went by.  
"Well.." Ron said. "Er..I.." Draco gave him one last kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, that.." He smiled.  
Draco smoothed his hair. "Meet me..here..tonight. At midnight." Ron nodded dumbly and left the bathroom. They went their separate ways.  
Ron arrived at Gryffindor Tower just in time to see the end of Harry and Hermione's apparent makeout session, comeplete with the twins giggling in the corner as they pretended to take incriminating photos.  
"Hey." Ron fell into a plush chair next to the fire. Hermione jumped off of Harry and moved to her own chair. "So, uhm..Holidays are soon. You two staying"  
Harry nodded. "Yeah. Hermione's parents went to Spain. And, well, I never go home. Hey, you left dinner today and never came back...why?" Hermioned nodded in agreement.  
Ron could feel his face turning bright red, and he brought his sleeve up to cover it. "I, uh, wasn't hungry." He pulled his legs up to his chest and could smell the slightest trace of Draco's cologne.  
Unfortunately, so could the twins.  
"Ronniekins!" George yelled. "What sort of man-fume are you sporting today? It smells a lot like Masque-Amor..that expensive stuff that Malfoy was flouncing around." He made a face.  
Fred scratched his head. "Er, how did YOU get that stuff? Only Malfoy has it..his father knows the creator.." Thinking hard, Ron blurted out, "Malfoy picked a fight with me on my way back here..He must've been wearing it." Trying hard not to give anything away, he started to look interested in the crackling fire.  
There was a moment of silence, and then Neville came running in and tripped on a rug. As everyone was asking him if he was okay, Ron slipped up to the dormitory. He rummaged through Harrys trunk for the Invisibility cloak, and as Harry hardly had time to go on adventures anymore, he hardly thought Harry would miss it for one night.  
Quickly pulling some new clothes out of his trunk, Ron shut the curtains to his four-poster and got changed. He removed his robes and school uniform, and slipped on a pair of rather worn jeans and one of the infamous Weasley sweaters. Then, he draped the Invisibility Cloak over himself and crept back down the dormitory steps, careful to make sure that his curtains were closed.  
The Common Room was significantly quieter, as it was nearing midnight. Ron had no problem making his way through the last few studying students and the twins, who were busily hosting a chocolate frog leaping contest the which Harry, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were participating in.  
The only obstacle ahead of him, was how he was going to get out of the Common Room. He couldn't just leave, because Harry would know it was him and start to question. So he had to wait.  
Fortunately, Parvati Patil entered the room about seven minutes later, and Ron slipped out. He had to crouch, as he had grown about four inches this past summer and the cloak came up to his ankles. It was a brutal walk, with a near-hits from Snape, Filch, and Dumbledore, who was sporting a rather festive bathrobe made of a fuzzy mauve material.  
Finally, he reached the Prefects Bathroom.  
"Gardenia Lilly." He whispered, and walked in quietly. No one else was in there, so Ron went over to the bathtub. He began to play with the taps, filling it up with his favourites, which included a strawberry scented thick bubble concoction. Then, he heard the door creek open and saw Draco slip inside. He made sure to lock the door behind him. His eyes scanned the area, but all he saw was the tub filling up by itself, as Ron still had the cloak on.  
"Hm.." Draco moved to the tub, nearly running into Ron, who thought this was funny. Draco looked at the timepiece on the counter, and saw that it was 12:05. "Where is he?" Shrugging to himself, Draco slipped off his bathrobe and let himself into the now-full tub. He exhaled loudly and treaded water. Ron removed the cloak. "I'm right here." Dracos eyes widened.  
"Ah! You gave me a scare.." He swam to the side and put his arms up on it. "Well, coming in?" "Yeah..hold on.." Ron removed his clothing and slid into the water. It was very warm, perfect, and was scented like strawberries. Ron felt as if he was in Heaven. "Ahh. This is lovely.." He let himself go under a little and came back up. Draco watched him. "It is rather soothing.." He made his way closer to Ron, who was pushing his wet hair back. Extending a hand, Draco pushed him to a corner. "Perhaps you'd like to make things a little more..exciting"  
Grabbing onto the side of the tub, Ron held himself up from sinking. He watched as Draco came pushing up against him, and could feel their slick bodies hitting one another. Shivering, he let go of the sides and wrapped his arms around Dracos waist. Both were treading water. Ron could feel Dracos hand running across his back over and over. Mustering all his strength, Ron guided them to a more shallow portion of the bath, where they could touch the bottom.  
Draco watched the bubbles lap against Rons chest, as they brought a glisten to all of his muscles. He pulled the redhead to him and slid his tongue across Rons neck and up to his lips. Ron responded by playfully biting Dracos lip and holding the blonde to him by his thin waist.  
"How can you understand me so well?" Ron asked, as he started to push Draco back into a corner.  
"I know just how you feel. I have the same problems.."Draco was pinned into the corner now, bubbles were about neck level with him. "You-" They both stopped. Something had sounded outside the door. "Did you lock it?" Ron asked, hint of panic in his voice.  
"Yeah." Draco looked just as worried, and he tugged on Rons arms. "No one can get in." He smiled and kissed Ron again, his togue gliding expertly around Rons mouth.  
Suddenly, the door burst open. Fred and George Weasley stood in the doorframe. For a few moments, no one said anything. Then, Ron and Draco turned their heads ever so slightly towards the twins.  
"Oh." Said Fred.  
"My." George added.  
"Gosh." Ron and Draco supplied, in unison.  
The twins, who were now staring wide-eyed at the tryst between their brother and his 'arch nemesis,' kept rubbing their eyes, as if thinking what they had just walked in upon was something out of a nightmare.  
George, who turned slightly green, walked to the edge of the tub. "Ron?" He winced. Ron bit his lip and let go of Draco, whose eyes were as wide as they could possibly get. His hair was all ruffled, and he had the look of someone who has just been caught doing something very, very bad.  
Ron gave a sheepish grin. "Fred. George. I..I can explain it all." Fred waved his hands manically. "No..No need for that." He pulled George up from the tub. "Come on..we...er..never saw anything.." They backed slowly away.  
"Guys!" Ron hoisted himself out of the tub and grabbed a black towel from the shelf. Wrapping it around himself briskly, he kept pleading with the twins. "It's..I..don't..don't tell mum.." Ron felt a few new tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and he looked down.  
The twins shook their heads. "No." Fred managed. "We aren't telling mum..and..well,we..er..sort of owe you..well, not really you..but..this will be our payback to that person and.." George pulled him away and they slammed the door behind them.  
Ron fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. His sopping wet hair tumbled all over as he let out warm tears. His body heaved with every new set. Draco pulled himself out of the tub as well and halfway wrapped another towel around his own waist. "Ron..I'm sorry. I, we..they.." He couldn't find the right words. Ron turned and looked at him, once again with tears running down his face.  
"No. Don't be sorry." He tugged at a corner of his own towel and wiped his face off. "They..they won't say anything.." Draco kneeled down next to Ron. He put his hand on Rons shoulder and looked at him. "It's late. We should, uhm..go." Ron grabbed Dracos arm. "No." He stood up and walked to the mirror. Blowing out all but one lantern, he left the room draped in darkness, except for a solo yellow glow. Shadows were cast on the walls, and Ron could hardly see Dracos face. He pulled a large towel from the shelf and opened it up. Feeling his way back to where Draco sat, Ron wrapped the towel around the both of them and enveloped Draco in a tight, damp embrace. "I don't want to be alone right now.." He leaned forward and finished the kiss that Draco had started more than ten minutes ago. Draco could feel Rons muscles become very tense as he worked his arms around the blondes body. Draco pulled from his lips and pushed him away a few centimeters. "Why are you so tense?" Ron shook his head. Fumbling in the towel, Draco pinned Ron down on the floor. "You have no reason to be afraid.." Draco lowered himself down and rested his head on Rons chest.

Later that morning, Ron awoke to being pushed by Harry.  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up! It's time for breakfast." Ron rolled over and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. His vision was blurry and he stared hard at Harry, waiting for focus to come back to him.  
"I'm up, I'm up." Yawning, he rolled out of bed and grabbed his jeans and sweater, which were hanging from the chair next to his bed. "Er, I'll meet you down in the Common Room." Harry nodded and left. Ron pulled the sweater and jeans on, noticing that they still had the slightest scent of Draco. "Not good." He opted instead for a t-shirt and a pair of baggy black pants he had gotten from Seamus for the Holidays last year.  
As he turned to the small mirror on the wall, he ran a hand through his hair and then swept out of the dormitory. The Common Room seemed awfully busy this morning, and Ron only had to listen to the bustle for about two minutes before he figured out why.  
Fred and George were standing on chairs near the fireplace, and they were holding very small coloured candies in their hands. Above the cheers of the crowd, Ron could hear the twins trying to sell these candies off.  
Not liking this, Ron weeded his way through the yelling crowd and came right up to the front of the chairs. Between the two chairs that the twins were on, Neville sat on the floor, shaking. His arms were splayed out in front of him and his legs were stretched out on either side of him, except that they were not normal human legs, but the strong legs of a horse. Further inspection by Ron discovered that Neville also sported a horse's tail, which, at the moment, was swishing nervously behind him as he looked around the crowd, thoroughly embarassed.  
Ron made a face and looked at his brothers. They looked down at him and for a split second seemed quite shocked, but their expressions softened and they leaped down from the chairs.  
"Hey, little brother." George held out a few of the candies. "We call them Horse Pills." Hermione started to speak, but George cut her off. "Yes, I know that's what Muggles like to call large medicinal pills, but see, these pills actually turn the user into half of a horse. Great for parties." They flashed smiles. Ron, whose stomach had begun to churn, nodded slowly.  
"Well, uhm..I'll keep that in mind, you guys." He moved out of the crowd and towards the portrait hole. Harry and Hermione rushed after him, their hands clasped tightly in one anothers.  
"Ron! Wait up! We're hungry too." Hermione said, as they came up to him.  
Yawning again, Ron stretched his arms out. "Yeah. Fine." The three of them left the crowded Common Room and headed for the Great Hall again. Students seemed to be everywhere in the hallways, and it was quite difficult to make it to the Hall without being either pushed or yelled at on the way.  
"Why is it so busy around?" Asked Harry. "It's a Sunday..." Hermione and Ron meandered through the halls and down the stairwells, only being encountered once by Professor Flitwick, who had gone unnoticed by them, and seemed quite irate when he was biffed in the face by the book Hermione was toting along with her.  
The Sunday morning breakfast was lovely, as it was the morning which most of the students would be leaving to go home for the holidays. Dean came walking into the Great Hall, his breathing was heavy as he sat down across from Ron. "Oy. What a nightmare. I think Seamus and Neville got lost on the way. Guess everyone is so excited to be going home." He was sporting a t-shirt with the logo of the West Ham football team. "I sure am, though." His eyes wild with hunger, Dean stabbed an egg onto his fork and trust it onto his plate. "My Uncle Torp is taking me to see the West Ham team on Tuesday. They're playing in London. He got us special seats right up front." Ron nodded dumbly and started to poke at his breakfast only halfheartedly.  
With robes of an impressive tangerine orange, Dumbledore swept into the Hall. He silenced the room with a wave of his hand and began to speak. "As most of you will be leaving Hogwarts today for the holidays, I must remind you that the next semester begins on January fifth." He nodded and started to dig into the food before him. All of the other teachers followed this.  
After breakfast, students were running through the halls to go pack up their stuff. If possible, it seemed to be even more chaotic than one hour ago. Hermione grumbled as Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet came rushing past her, smacking her shoulder as they did so. "Sorry, Hermione!" Katie called out behind her. Looking disgruntled, Hermione muttered, "I think we owe this sudden burst of energy to food..." The twins came waddling over to the trio, their eyes flickering to Rons only momentarly before they spoke.  
"Hey. Going to Hogsmeade?" Fred asked, as they passed a few first years, who were gabbing excitedly. He 'accidently' tripped one of them, and they fell headlong into their friends. A domino effect occured, as all three of them fell into a pile. George high-fived his brother and the two looked back to the trio.  
Harry shook his head. "Yeah. We are, at least..Er, Ron. You going?" All four of them looked at Ron, who had crossed his arms.  
"Unless you have some...thing..else to do.." George eyed him. "Aw man..won't you..spend time with your loving brothers?" He slapped Ron on the back.  
"Sure. I'll go." He smiled and started towards the Common Room. "I have to go grab my cloak though. So should you guys." They all nodded and followed him back to the dorms. Within fifteen minutes, they had moved into the Great Hall entrance along with the remaining students. Professor McGonagall and Filch were ushering them through the doors. Snow was flying around outside in swirls, and students were shielding their eyes from the gusts as they made their way down to Hogsmeade.  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and the twins moved in a group, and within ten minutes they found themselves in Hogsmeade, amidst witches and wizards bustling around in a frenzy, as they bought last minute Christmas presents. Immediately, the twins moved towards Zonkos, pulling Ron with them. Inside, it was wall to wall Christmas gags. Ron watched as the twins' eyes lit up. Harry and Hermione went to visit Madame Rosmerta.  
"Meet us there when you're done." Called Harry, as the two of them skipped off, hand in hand. Ron stuck out his tongue at their retreating backs, and started to mock Harry by mouthing what he had just said. Rolling his eyes, Ron went back into the crowded joke shop. Naturally, he found Fred and George next to the dungbombs. "Look here, Fred! These are a special Christmas variety. And looksee! On sale!" They cackled and started to fill their arms with the gag. Spotting Ron, they stuffed his arms full as well and maneuvered their way to the counter. Unfortunately, about seven other people were currently in the process of doing the same thing.  
Roughly twenty minutes later, the only person left in front of them was an elderly witch. She wore robes of pea green, her gray, matted hair was neck length, and she smelled as if she had been living in a musty old coffin for a few months. As she put a few small gag items on the counter, she took out a small change purse.  
"That'll be three sickles and five knuts." The cashier said. The old lady quivered and started to count out the money. Slowly. Very, very slowly.  
The Weasleys arms had begun to tire from holding such a large quantity of dungbombs for so long, but finally, after what seemed like a good half hour wasted by the witch's counting, they paid and were able to get a crate to put the items in. Harry and Hermione were still in the Three Broomsticks when they arrived. It seemed that they were deep in conversation, and, from the look of it, had already downed quite a few butterbeers. Ron and the twins came in and sat at the vacant chairs left at the table. Harry and Hermione looked up and stopped talking.  
"Hey mate, sorry it took so long." Ron said, as he waved for Rosmerta to come over. "This horrid old woman was in front of us and she had to count out every single knut..." Rosmerta swooped over to their table, her glittery green heels clicking as she came.  
"Afternoon. What can I get for you?" She put her hands on her hips and looked at them expectantly.  
"Butterbeers, I'd imagine." Said Ron, his face flushing.  
George cackled and said, "Or maybe you'd rather have that muggle drink..oh, what is it..Oh yes. Sex on the beach? Or bath..." He gasped suddenly and covered his mouth. "Oops." Harry and Hermione's glances swooped to Ron, who began to sink into his chair. His face was now bright red up to his hairline. Rosemerta scoffed and clicked away.  
"Ron? What does he mean by..that?" Hermione questioned, as Harry dribbled butterbeer down his front. Ron glowered at the twins and then stood up and whisked out the door, leaving the others sitting there, stunned.  
Stomping across the snow-covered streets, Ron pushed his way through the throngs of people congregating in the street. Once again, he had felt humiliated by the people he thought cared about him.  
"Idiots.." He mumbled, with a string of cuss words following. "Why can't they just let me be?" Turning sharply, he stopped in front of another tavern, this one aptly named 'Come In, Get Pissed.' Wrinkling up his nose, Ron peered into the window and gasped at what he saw before him. All of the teachers were sitting inside watching some sort of show. He pressed his face onto the glass to get a good view of exactly what they were watching, and when he did, he felt that he probably would have been better off if he hadn't seen what he did.  
On a stage inside, a stage adorned with Christmas lights and tinsel, stood a short, fat man who had the look of being grossly unshaven, as his white beard was stubbly and his hair was matted. What made this extremely disturbing, was the fact that this short man was very slowly removing his clothing which, even more disturbingly, resembled a St. Nick outfit.  
Involuntarily gagging, Ron moved from the window and noticed a sign on the door that said, 'Today only: See Donnie McFlurband do his one-of-a-kind Sexy Santa Striptease!' Covering his mouth, Ron bolted away from there, towards the Shrieking Shack. He stopped when he was outside the perimeter of the place, and stared out at the dilapidated building. As snowflakes fell across his eyes, he began to feel very relaxed and had almost forgotten what had happened back at the pub . Then, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he leaped forward and fell into the snow facefirst "HEY!" Ron grumbled and rolled over, wiping snow from his face. "What was that for?" He looked up and saw a hand being thrusted into his face. Rolling his eyes, he took the hand and stood up.  
"Sorry mate. Didn't think that would make you go flying into that nasty drift of snow." Draco brushed snow from Ron's jacket. "Why are you so...er..paranoid?" "I'm not." Ron tugged on the braids of his hat. "What are you doing here?" he whispered hoarsely, as people walked by. "Shopping?" Draco indicated the lumpy bags in his arms. "Can't forget mum and dad. Is it okay for me to go shopping..or is that against the rules?" He flashed a grin and turned to walk away. "There are no rules." Ron grabbed his arm and they walked away from the Shrieking Shack. However, only moments later, they heard someone yelling from inside.  
"It's like a prison for my hands!" Ron and Draco looked to each other, their faces contorted with looks of confusion. Slowly, they turned to the Shack again. Standing on the doorstep was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart.  
"Oh no.." Ron whispered. "Oh my.." Draco muttered.  
"Oh why!" The twins yelled as they came running over. "Isn't that 'ol Lockhart?" Ron nodded dumbly to his brothers as the four of them stared in awe.  
Lockhart was wearing robes that, in their time must've been a lovely shade of periwinkle, but were now tattered and dirty. His golden air was a mess and sticking out in every direction. His hands were in.  
"Boots?" Fred questioned, apparently trying to keep laugher inside. "He's got boots on his hands, hasn't he? Now that's what I call a sword to the hilt, mate"  
Draco backed away. "You guys..it's time to go back to the castle.." The four crept away, never turning their backs on Lockhart, who was now sitting on the doorstep of the Shack, humming 'Happy Birthday' and making a futile attempt at removing the 'boot prison' from his hands.  
Christmas Eve

This was the first Christmas where so many students had stayed, so they arranged for a rather large round table to be set in the middle of the Great Hall. The teachers sat on one side, while the students lined the other.  
Ron was on his way to the dinner, when he made a pit stop at the bathroom. Inside, there was a tiny Christmas tree and garland strung around the ceiling.  
"Happy Christmas.." He unzipped and started to go when the door flew open.  
"AHA! There you ARE!" Fumbling with his zipper, Ron turned to the door. "What?" He spotted Draco standing in the doorway with a rather festive green sweater on, and a pair of the tightest leather pants one could imagine.  
Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. "Uhm..Do you mind?" He motioned to...that.  
"OH! Terribly sorry." Draco blushed and turned away as Ron finished his business. "Done"  
"Uh huh." Draco looked back. "Happy Christmas!" He threw his arms around Ron as he tried to wash his hands. "Er, same to you. Actually..I said the same thing when I walked in here. Why decorate the bathrooms"  
"It makes going a lot more enjoyble?" "Guess so. Well, shall we go to the feast?" Draco nodded and they went down to the Hall together. The dinner was spectacular, as Dumbledore had prepared for the finest hams and chickens to be delivered. After the main course, desserts began to pile up. Ron's eyes sparkled as he grabbed a piece of cake and a treacle tart. Sugar rushes were going to be an issue later, even for the teachers. Last they saw of Snape, he was doing a two step on the table.  
After the feast, tired students went to their dorms with their feet trailing sluggishly behind. Ron pulled back from the Gryffindors to catch up with Draco.  
"Hey." He pulled Draco aside and into an empty classroom. "Sorry I seemed a little sullen before the feast. I just had stuff to think about." Placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, he pulled the blonde to him and embraced him in a tight hug.  
"It's okay. Really." Draco brought his lips to Rons. Ron could feel Dracos cold hand holding the back of his neck. (This is where the other ending would have come in)  
Suddenly, they heard a bang outside in the hallway. Parting, the two ran to the door and peered out. Shocked at the sight, Ron slammed the door shut again and locked it, despite the fact that it was a wizarding school and any lock could be broken with a simple charm.  
"Did you just..." Ron started.  
"Yeah. Yeah I did.." Draco wiped at his eyes, apparently trying to get a bad image out of his thoughts. "And that is something I never..ever..EVER needed to see"  
They both sat down with their backs to the door. Meanwhile, out in the hall, Fred and George, who had apparently gotten smashed on Butterbeers, were dancing in a circle with their pinkies intertwined. Teachers were sitting around the display, clapping, throwing knuts, and generally acting like a group of pissed adults naturally would. Oh yeah. The twins were both wearing flame-orange underwear. Brief style.  
"Happy Christmas. Again.." Ron sat there, his face flushed to the colour of his hair. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of simply sitting on the bathroom floor, listening to laughs and clapping from outside, an odd silence came over the surrounding area. "Hey..I think it's safe.." Draco took Rons hand into his and pulled him up. The door creaked ever so slightly as they opened it, but fortunately, the display was over. All that was left were a few empty Butterbeer bottles. "So, um..I'll see you tomorrow morning at the Christmas breakfast.." The two went their separate ways, but neither noticed Harry's feet seemingly walking by themselves in the hall.  
Ron lay down in his four-poster and gazed at the curtains for a long time before he felt even the slightest bit tired. Just as he drifted, he heard the dormitory door creak open and heard the footsteps of someone approaching his bed.  
"GAH!" Ron yelped as his curtains flew open. Harry was standing there, only his head visible. "What are you doing here?" Ron swung his legs over his bed and faced his former best friend.  
"Ron.." Harry sat next to him. "I..er..I saw you..coming out of the bathroom. With Draco.." He adjusted his glasses then started twiddling his thumbs. "Is there something you need to..er..tell me"  
Cringing, Ron pulled his blanket around his shoulders. "I suppose I should.." He pulled his legs up to his chest and took a deep breath. "Well..you started dating Hermione, and you both ignored me. I felt lost, confused, alone...And..it..well..Draco, he..he understood me. It was like, everything I said he knew, because he felt the same way with his best friends"  
Harry arched an eyebrow and scratched his neck. "I see." He looked downcast. "Ron, I'm so sorry. When I, when Hermione and I started going out, I never thought we would get so serious, ya know? I mean, neither of us ever meant to hurt you." "Well, you did." Ron kicked his legs and stared at the floor, concentrating on the pair of socks Dobby had knitted for Harry. "I'm really tired..let's talk tomorrow, shall we"  
"All right." Harry left and went to his own bed. It was still a few hours before Ron was able to fall asleep.

Early the next morning, Ron was awakened by Harry shaking him and screaming about something.  
"Wha? What?" Ron rolled over, groggy and confused. "What are you yelling about?" Harry was squealing excitedly and throwing wrapping paper around the dormitory like a crazed five-year old.  
"Presents!" He pushed Rons lot over to him and looked expectantly at him like a dog would its master. "Well! Open them and let's get going to the breakfast feast"  
"All right, Harry." Ron smiled, and, for a moment, felt like he had his old best friend back. That's when Hermione came flying in, cooing about the jacket Harry had bought her.  
"Oh, Harry! It's adorable!" She gathered him up in a hug and then turned to Ron, who, at this point, was holding up his newest Wealsey sweater. "Merry Christmas, Ronald! Did you see the present I got you yet?" "Erm. Nope. I just started. Why don't you two go downstairs, I'll be there in a few minutes." He grinned and watched them slink off together. Turning back to his loot, he began to tear the paper away from everything. In the end, he got his usual sweater and some homemade fudge, a box of Taffy-Wallops from Hagrid, Hermione had gotten him a small plush Owl family set, Harry had given him a new set of pajamas which had the Chudley Cannons trademark double C crossed with a broomstick, and the twins, as usual, had given him quite the assortment of gag candies and other items that were made for pranking.  
Feeling happy about this, he clambered out of bed and put on a pair of Jeans and his newest sweater. "Finally. She discovers that blue is much more my colour." He dashed down the stairwell and through the portrait hole. "And man, am I hungry." Whilst on the second floor, walking past a statue of the great witch Ellizia Dinkleflobber, he heard a clinking noise. "Er, hello?" He paused next to the statue and made a face. "Somebody...there?" Then, a creature lunged at him, pushing him into a nook in the opposite wall.  
"AHHHH!" Ron cried, but a hand was pushed over his mouth.  
"Shhhh." Rons eyes focused and he saw that it was Draco. "Are you trying to get the teachers up here?" He smirked and put his hand down. Gasping, Ron stopped thrashing.  
"What are you doing here? The breakfast is on"  
Draco pushed himself up against Ron, and Ron could feel his warm breath on his face and the scent of Masque-Amor radiating in the air. "You didn't think I would pass up an opportunity to give you a Christmas present, did you?" He produced a green and red wrapped present and put it in Rons hands. "Thanks, but, I didn't..get you anything..I'm sorry." "However unaware you may be of the situation, you DID give me something." Draco wiggled his eyebrows again and beckoned Ron to open the present.  
Tearing at the paper like an animal, Ron pulled out a box. "HA! This is great!" He pulled the hat on his head and let the braids fall on the sides of his face. "I didn't know they even MADE Chudley Cannons hats like this." With a huge grin on his face, Ron paraded around in his new hat.  
"Well, shall we get on to the feast then?" Draco asked. Ron nodded, and they set off together.

Ron smoothed his hands over the book, having looked at various diary entries in order to tell his tale. He wiped a few tears from his eyes and looked up. "What did you think?" His once firey red hair was now dull and graying, but he still had the freckles of his youth. "It was beautiful. They were lucky to be so close." Draco said. Ron looked away as he felt more tears welling up inside him. "Yes. They were." Ron stood up and put his worn hand on Draco's cheek. "Very..lucky." 


End file.
